Snowflakes
by JaeniCavallone
Summary: [Sequel Of Raindrop] Disaat salju pertama turun, Suho berharap janji Kris masih berlaku saat ini. Tapi ia hanya berfikir apakah dirinya memiliki perasaan tersendiri untuk Kris, disaat Kris menciumnya dimalam salju pertama dibulan Desember turun. [KRISHO/Kris and Suho finfic] Mind to RnR?


**Jenny Park**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Snowflakes®**_

 ** _Sequel Of Raindrop_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[OP – Entering Your Mind]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Exo members belong to God but this story is MINE.**

 **Don't Plagiat and Bash. Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **-Snowflakes-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kenapa Tuhan harus membedakan siang dan malam. Langit dan bumi. Bahkan mati dan hidup. Tidakkah lebih muda kalau didunia ini tidak ada perbedaan. Dan kita bisa hidup dalam kebersamaan untuk selamanya. Tiada penyesalan yang akan dirasakan, tiada rasa sakit ditinggalkan, dan mungkin tiada air mata kesedihan saat mengigat seseorang yang telah mengukir sesuatu dihati.

Untuk pertama kalinya ia membenci perbedaan. Banyak perbedaan yang berakibat pepecahan, dan Suho mempercayai itu. Tapi apakah ia bisa protes dengan kehendak Tuhan kepada alam semesta? Tentu jawabannya tidak.

Kalau Suho bisa meminta, mungkin ia akan meminta untuk mengembalikan Kris dalam kehidupannya. Mustahil memang, tapi itulah yang diinginkannya–menurut hatinya. Hanya satu hal itulah yang sangat diinginkan Suho. Ia mungkin rela mati hanya untuk Kris seorang.

Seminggu setelah kematian Kris, Suho menjadi banyak melamun dan diam. Beberapa member juga merasakah hal janggal pada diri Suho. Saat ditanya apakah dia ada masalah, Suho hanya tersenyum dan mengeleng pelan tanpa ada suara yang dilontarkannya.

Pernah sekali Kai mendengar isakan tangis dari luar drom saat dirinya terbangun dan ingin mengambil air. Saat itu Kai sadar kalau sebenarnya Suho tidak akan pernah menerima kepergian pemuda keturunan cina-kanada itu.

Tak pernah sekalipun Kai mengatakan kejadian malam itu kepada member lainnya. Biarkanlah hanya dirinya yang tahu. Dia tidak tahu sebabnya kenapa Suho tidak menerima kematian Kris. Suho masih saja berfikir kalau Kris akan kembali lagi bersama mereka.

"Waktu semakin cepat berlalu Kris..."

* * *

" _...dan kau bahkan belum menepati janjimu..."_

* * *

Terlihat sekelompok pemuda sedang bersantai diruang tengah drom. Mereka mengobrol, bercanda dan beberapa diantara lainnya sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Suho yang saat itu sedang duduk santai merasakan ada tangan yang menariknya, dan bisa dia rasakan bahwa orang itu adalah Kris. Suho bahkan baru berteriak kencang saat dirinya dan Kris sudah berada di taman.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini? Udaranya kan dingin!"

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak? Suaramu itu cempreng kalau kau ingin tahu." Kris berpura-pura menutup kedua telinganya.

"Ish!"

Sebenarnya suara Suho tidak terlalu cempreng dibandingkan dengan si mata sipit Byun Baekhyun. Hanya sepertinya Kris senang sekali membuat Suho menjadi bahan candaan.

"Kau yang cempreng! Dasar..."

"Sudahlah. Ini kalau kau kedinginan."

Kris melepaskan jaketnya dan menyodorkan tepat dihadapan Suho. Tanpa berfikir panjang Suho segera mengambil dan memakainya. Selanjutnya Suho mulai mengikuti kemana Kris pergi.

Cukup melelahkan berjalan diudara sedingin ini hanya untuk melihat sebuah gundukan besar duduk disebuah kursi yang terletak dibawah pohon.

Terlihat dengan jelas, daun yang ada di pohon itu sudah berguguran semua. Hanya beberapa yang masih bertahan diranting pohon. Bahkan Suho tika akan tahu pohon jenis apa itu.

"Kau masih mau berdiri disitu?"

"Manamungkin."

Bakankah ini adalah ide paling gila untuk menikmati dinginnya malam musim dingin bagi Suho.

" _ **Tanggal berapa hari ini?"**_

"29."

"Malam natal sudah berlalu ya? Huh, tidak terasa aku sudah dua kali bertemu natal bersalam Exo." Kris menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi, mengerakan kedua tangannya ke atas untuk tumpuhan kepalanya. Menikmati udara dingin yang semakin lama membuat tubuhnya bergetar.

"Kau mau mendengar aku menyanyi?"

"Apa aku salah dengar? Memangnya kau bisa bernyanyi?"

"Kau ini kecil-kecil mulutmu pedas juga?"

Kris memandang takjup kearah pemuda bertubuh lebih pendek dibandingkan dengannya. Ternyata omongan Suho bisa membuat orang ingin sekali mencekik lehernya.

" _Hey_! Aku bukan cabe-cabean!"

"Siapa bilang kau cabe-cabean? Kau itu terong di cabein!"

Pletak!

Pukulan telak sudah mendarat dengan mulus ke kepala pemuda dengan surai _blonde_ -nya tanpa bisa diantisipasi korbannya. Membuat Kris mau tak mau mengeluh kesakitan, karena Suho memukul kepala Kris dengan semangat juang ala tentara.

"Kau menyebalkan!"

Suho berdiri dan meninggalkan Kris yang masih mengelus kepalanya yang belum sembuh. Merasa Suho meninggalkannya sendiri, Kris kemudia menyusul Suho dengan berlari.

" _ **Tetaplah disini bersamaku."**_

Tubuhnya yang semula kedinginan menjadi lebih hangat saat tubuh besar Kris memeluk tubuh mungilnya. Sampai-sampai tanpa sadar muncul semburat warna merah yang menghiasi wajah putih mulusnya.

Rasa ini, Suho sama sekali belum merasakannya. Rasa nyaman dan tenang saat seseorang dibelakangnya tengah memeluknya dengan penuh posesif. Baru kali ini saja Suho merasakan debaran aneh saat seseorang memeluknya.

Kris membiarkan dagunya dia tempatkan dipundak sempit milik Suho. Hembusan nafas yang hangat menyentuh permukaan leher kanan Suho dengan teratur.

"K-Kris-hyeong?" Suho tergagap, tidak tahu harus bagaimana bersikap untuk kali ini. Suho hanya mendapatkan jawaban dari Kris berupa pelukan lebih erat dibagian perutnya.

"Apa kau menyayangiku Suho?"

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku–"

"Bukan sebagai teman... melainkan sebagai... seorang lelaki."

Suho mencoba melepaskan pelukan Kris untuk bertanya apa maksud dari ucapan Kris barusan. Namun hasilnya nihil. Sekuat tenaga pun, Suho tetap tidak sanggup melepaskan pelukan Kris.

"Kau mau apa sih?"

"Aku mencintaimu,"

"Bukan sebagai teman atau saudara... aku mencintaimu sebagai lelaki."

Pelukan Kris kepada Suho melemah, hingga Suho dengan mudahnya lepas dari pelukan yang sudah lama menjerat tubuhnya. Manik cantiknya tertuju langsung kemanik milik Kris sambil menaikan satu alisnya. Ini bukan tebakan, lalu kenapa Kris membuat ini menjadi sulit ditebak.

"Lalu?"

"Kau hanya perlu menjawab kau mencintaiku atau tidak."

"Tentu saja aku mencintaimu!"

"Sebagai teman kan?"

Suho semakin dibuat bingung dengan ucapan Kris barusan. Dia tidak tahu arah pembicaraan mereka sejak tadi. Kenapa tidak Kris jelaskan lebih rinci maksud perkataannya.

"Tentu! Apa lagi?" Kris tersenyum getir.

"Kau tidak tahu maksudku ya?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak tahu maksudmu! Kalau kau saja tidak memberitahuku!"

Suho mulai emosi dengan sikap aneh yang Kris tunjukan. Tanpa sadar Suho pun meninggikan nada bicaranya. "Aku sudah bilang tadi."

"APA?"

"Bahwa aku mencintaimu Suho." Iris coklat bersinar diterpa rembulan itu menitikan satu air mata berbarengan dengan pernyataan cintanya.

Tubuh pemuda mungil itu terdiam bagai batu. Memproses perkataan dari lawan bicaranya. Seper sekian detik Suho mulai tahu apa maksudnya. Apa maksud Kris membawanya keluar malam-malam seperti ini. Itu karena Kris ingin memberitahunya isi hatinya yang sesunguhnya.

"Kau mencintaiku? Tapi-tapi kita berdua ini laki-laki Kris."

Bibir itu memperlihatkan senyum getir untuk kedua kalinya. Sebenarnya ia sudah menduga kalau akhirnya akan menjadi seperti ini, jika ia mengutarakan isi hatinya kepada Suho. Tapi kalau tidak saat ini, mungkin ia tak akan pernah bisa memberitahu Suho tentang perasaannya.

"Aku hanya butuh jawabanmu, kau mencintaiku atau tidak."

"Tentu aku mencintaimu. Sebagai saudara dan sahabat bukan sebagai–!"

Kalimatnya terputus saat sesuatu yang kenyal menghambat bibirnya, membuat Suho membulatkan matanya dengan terpaksa melihat kenyataan yang ada bahwa dirinya tengah dicium oleh Kris.

Dari atas mereka, langit malam yang dihiasi cahaya rembulan nampak begitu indah saat salju pertama dibulan Desember turun. Dan, Kris masih belum menarik wajahnya untuk menjauh.

Mata Suho yang melihat wajah Kris dari dekat tidak bisa menahan debaran aneh dijantungnya, dan cara terbaik adalah menutup matanya. Merasakan bibir tebal Kris yang bergerak pelan diatas bibirnya.

Sangat pelan sampai Suho bisa merasakan kelembutan dari ciuman Kris. Meskipun pikirannya menyuruh dirinya untuk berontak, tapi hatinya justru memaksanya untuk tetap diam merasakan sensasi aneh ini agar tetap berlanjut.

"Tolong, hanya malam ini saja kau berpura-pura mencintaiku." Pinta Kris disaat dirinya sudah mengakhiri ciuman lembutnya.

Mata yang selalu dingin itu berubah menjadi sayu, ditambah titesan air mata yang membanjiri pipi Kris. Rasanya sangat berbeda saat melihat Kris menjadi sosok yang lemah seperti ini bagi Suho.

Suho kenal betul dengan Kris, meskipun tidak seluruhnya. Tapi Suho tahu kalau Kris sangat kuat. Mungkin hanya saat mengingat ibunya sajalah Kris menjadi sosok yang lemah.

"Aku mohon Suho. Hanya malam ini saja, sekali ini saja."

"Apa kau serius?"

Hanya itu yang sanggup Suho ucapkan. Kesadarannya masih belum pulih dengan apa yang dilihatnya, dirasakan, dan didengarnya dari Kris. Apa semua ini nyata.

Bukan lelucon belakang yang dibuat Kris kepadanya. Tapi kalaupun ini hanya lelucon belakang, kenapa Kris sampai mencium Suho dibibir segala.

"Aku serius, aku hanya ingin kau berpura-pura mencintaiku untuk malam ini saja."

Kris menggenggam kedua tangan Suho dengan erat. Meyakinkan Suho kalau Kris tidak berbohong dengan perasaan dan ucapannya. Dengan semua yang Kris tunjukan, tanpa sadar kepala Suho mengangguk.

* * *

" _Aku mencintaimu."_

* * *

Sebenarnya Suho masih belum tahu apa sebabnya kala itu ia mengangguk saat Kris memohon untuk mencintainya, meskipun hanya malam itu saja. Suho sudah lama berfikir tentang itu semua. Tapi yang ia dapat hanya kekosongan belakang.

Kalau Suho menjawab bahwa ia kasihan dengan Kris, itu pasti bukan jawabannya. Kalaupun benar, mana mungkin Suho sampai seperti ini hanya dengan kematian Kris. Apa mungkin jawaban yang sesungguhnya adalah karena Suho sendiri juga memiliki rasa cinta untuk Kris.

"Kenapa saat aku sudah bisa menerimamu, kau malah pergi?"

Suho memandang bintang dilangit yang semakin banyak dan tersenyum. Pernah Suho bertanya kenapa Kris ingin pergi ke _galaxy_ –pertanyaan konyol yang membuat para member tertawa terbahak-bahak. Katanya disana ia bisa melihat orang tecintanya lewat bulan.

"Suho hyeong?" decit seseorang.

Terdengar derap kaki yang semaki lama semakin jelas tedengar oleh Suho. Hingga tepukan dibahunya mengalihkan fokusnya tertuju untuk pemuda dibelakangnya.

"Kenapa hyeong ada disini? Biasanya kalau libur hyeong bersepeda?" Kai bertanya kepada Suho seranya memasukan kedua tangannya kekantung _hoodie_. Tadinya dia ingin pergi kekamarnya, tapi ia melihat kalau pintu teras terbuka dan ingin mengecek keadaan diluar.

"Kau mengingatkanku Kai- _ah_! Terima kasih, aku pergi dulu!" Suho berlari masuk ke _drom_ dengan semangat, mengambil jaket didalam kamarnya dan berlari kembali keluar drom.

Kai yang melihatnya tentu bingung, maka dari itu ia berteriak. "Kau mau pergi kemana hyeong?"

"Aku bawa ponsel! Kalau terjadi sesuatu kau bisa meneleponku!"

Suho mengambil sepeda biru muda kesayangannya dan mulai menaikinya. Kai yang berdiri didepan pintu drom hanya menggaruk kepalanya dan berguma pelan. "Kenapa sih degan mu hyeong?"

* * *

" _Tahun berikutnya aku berjanji ada disini untuk melihat salju!"_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue...**

 **[** _ **-Jae-**_ **]**

06.09.15


End file.
